Reliable data storage requires the completion of storage operations after an initial power outage. The power outage may be the result of a system failure or an ordered power down process. A transition time between initial power outage and complete loss of energy can provide an opportunity to perform last minute data storage functions in order to assure the data is written to the non-volatile media.
Capacitors provide a reliable method for storing energy within an electronic system such that, during a power-failure event, the capacitors can be discharged to provide power to the device until an orderly shutdown can be effected. The period of discharge is referred to as “hold-up time.”
Typically, hold-up capacitors store energy used by switch-mode power supplies or other power regulators that deliver the power used by the system. These power regulators have a minimum voltage at which they can operate, typically on the order of 2.5 to 3.0 volts, so when the capacitor storage bank discharges below this minimum voltage, the regulators must turn off and the device cannot continue to operate.
Thus, a need still remains for a data storage system, using non-volatile media, which maintains data integrity during power transitions. In view of the expansion of mission critical data and the confidential personal information, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.